In a pressurized fuel cell system where air is needed as oxidant, an air compressor is generally in place to supply the air at higher pressure above the atmosphere. What comes with this compression process are the annoying noises due to the compressor's internal cyclic moving or rotating parts, as well as the high temperature air output. Therefore, in a typical system design of this kind, a noise reduction silencer/muffler usually follows the gas compressor to muffle the noise down to a certain acceptable level. A gas cooler in series then cools the hot gas down to protect the downstream equipment.